Daydream
by Lady Remus 1983
Summary: It is a hot day in the library and Remus succumbs into a naughty daydream….. COMPLETED


Title: Daydream

Author: ecco1983

Pairings: Remus/Sirius

Summary: It is a hot day in the library and Remus succumbs into a naughty daydream…..

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Fetish/kink, bondage, blowjob

Disclaimer: The original characters come from the mind of J K Rowling. I don't own them and I'm certainly not making any profit from this.

Notes: This fic was inspired by a piece of fan art which I found via a good friend who specialises in HP slash art. I think it was a gift exchange or something and I took one look at the pic and it was screaming for a fic to be written about it.

Archive: SBRL, Azkaban's Liar, sla (Live Journal), whompingwillow (Live Journal), maraudersslash (Live Journal), remusxsirius (Live Journal) You can archive it anywhere. Just let me know where so I can visit

Review: Yes please

It was a hot summer's day. Many of the students were outside enjoying themselves in the beautiful weather. The only two exceptions were Sirius Black and his best friend, Remus Lupin who were both studying in the library. Sirius was a talented student but when it came to writing essays, he did not always understand and he became lazy. He was supposed to be writing an essay about Muggles, and Remus was supposed to be helping him but after a while it was obvious that Sirius did not want to bother. He was just not cut out for written work. He would rather much be doing practical work or playing pranks on the younger students.

Half an hour had passed before Remus looked up from his own studies and realised that the only sounds he could hear were the students outside having fun and the sound of his own writing. Turning to his right he saw that Sirius had fallen asleep. Remus shook his head and rolled his eyes.

_Typical _he thought with a chuckle.

He watched his sleeping friend with adoration. Sirius' head was resting on his right arm and his left arm was spread out on the table with his quill nearby, as if it had fallen out of his hand as he slept. Remus could not see his face, just the messy and carefree black hair that flowed down to his shoulders. To Remus, Sirius was beautiful and over the years, he had secretly fallen in love with him. He had tried to resist but in the end he had succumbed to his feelings- it hurt that he could never be Sirius' love but it was a lot easier than repeatedly denying his feelings. That was too much hard work.

As he stared at Sirius, he reached out and gently played with his friend's hair. He rested his head on his other hand and carefully touched Sirius' unruly mop, feeling every gentle strand in his long and slender fingers. He wished that he could caress Sirius while he was awake and show how much he loved him. At night, when he was alone in bed, he thought about Sirius, who slept in the bed adjacent to his, and about all the things they could do if they were together as lovers. He thought what Sirius would be like to h old, how it would feel to kiss him deeply and passionately and how it would feel to make love to him.

The heat was slowly making Remus sleepy and he drowsily dropped his splayed-out arm onto his lap and simply stared at Sirius. As his mind became heavy, he succumbed to a daydream.

_The room was empty except for a single tie and a pile of discarded school clothes. Sirius was sitting on a chair completely naked. His limbs were tied together behind the chair by a school tie. Gryffindor of course. His ankles were tied to the front legs of the chair by rope and he was blindfolded by another school tie. _

_Kneeling between Sirius' open legs was Remus who was just as naked as Sirius. He was caressing Sirius' strong thighs whilst admiring his rock hard erection. He licked the tip of it softly and Sirius held his head back, moaning with delight. Remus smiled cheekily, mainly at the thought of Sirius being helpless and at his mercy. He rubbed Sirius' thighs whilst repeatedly licking the tip of his erection. Sirius moaned loudly and needily as he strained in vain against his tight bonds. _

_Remus took the whole of Sirius' aching erection into his mouth and began to suck and lick the hard flesh. As his head bobbed up and down, stimulating Sirius, he reached around to Sirius' backside and stuck two dry fingers inside his unprepared anus. Sirius screamed, albeit with passion, as Remus found his prostate and began to rub it teasingly. Sirius only strained and writhed harder against his bonds._

_Remus could hear Sirius clench his teeth and he could sense that Sirius was experiencing great sexual tension and that he was going to come. He was close….. so very close….._

"Hey! What are you two doing?"

The sound of another voice within the library awoke Remus from his daydream and he immediately felt the erection straining in his trousers. He looked around to see another of his best friends, James Potter, standing over them.

"Hi, James," Remus greeted him, " We were just studying."

James laughed, "From the way it looked, you were doing something other than studying. It looks like you were enjoying a certain view." He nodded over to the sleeping Sirius.

_Oh god!_ Remus thought but thinking quickly he was able to create a diversion. "No, I wasn't" he protested, "I was just bored and trying to wake him up."

"Yeah. Yeah." James sounded unconvinced. "Well, the way to wake him up is this." He reached over and shook Sirius' shoulder with one hand, hard. "Wake up, you dozy puppy!"

Sirius groaned and moved his left arm heavily as if he was trying to swat a fly. He then curled up and fell back asleep.

James sighed and shook his shoulders again with both hands, "Come on! Wake up, you lazy git!"

Sirius groaned again, "Okay, okay. I'm awake." He groggily lifted his head and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Remus secretly smiled because he thought that, in that moment, Sirius was at his cutest. Yawning, Sirius asked, "How long have I been asleep?"

Remus answered, "Less than an hour. Come on. Let's go outside."

Shocked, Sirius asked "But what about the studying?"

"You know what. I think I've had enough of studying."

James and Sirius looked at Remus with wide and shocked eyes. This was irrational behaviour for the hard working Maurader.

James teasingly placed a hand on Remus' forehead for a few seconds and then said, "Nope, Sirius. No temperature. He's not ill."

Laughing with his friends, Remus playfully slapped James' hand and said, "I'm just sick of studying when it's such a gorgeous day outside." He picked up his books and parchments and stood up. "Well, are you coming or not?"

Sirius picked up his belongings and said, "Sounds lovely."

The trio walked out of the library and down the corridor and out into the school gardens and the sunshine. Remus could not help thinking of the daydream- he was so deep in thought that he did not know that Sirius, who was behind him as they walked, was looking at Remus with longing eyes. Sirius licked his lips as he gazed at Remus' backside and thought about the dream he had had in the library as Remus had had his daydream.


End file.
